The invention relates to a measuring body device for a position/path measurement system, comprising at least one fixing band to fix the measuring body device to an application, wherein the at least one fixing band has a first end and a second end, a measuring body in the form of a band with at least one coding layer made of coding material, which is associated with the least one fixing band, and at least one connecting mechanism, which fixes the first end and the second end of the fixing band relative to one another.
The invention also relates to a position/path measurement system, comprising a measuring body device.
Furthermore the invention relates to an application, on which a position/path measurement system is positioned.
Magnetically coded measuring bodies and position/path measurement systems, which have such magnetically coded measuring bodies, are described, for example, in the chapter “Wegsensoren mit magnetisch kodiertem Maβkörper” (Path sensors with a magnetically coded measuring body) in the publication “Lineare Weg- and Abstandssensoren” (Linear path and distance sensors) by Thomas Burkhardt, Albert Feinäugle, Sorin Fericean and Alexander Forkl, Verlag Moderne Industrie, Munich 2004. Corresponding measuring systems have a sensor head, which receives magnetic field sensors and preferably the complete electronics, and a magnetically coded measuring body. The measuring body comprises alternating magnetic north poles and south poles. The magnetic field lines of the magnetically coded measuring body form a three-dimensional vector field. The sensor head moves above the measuring body. Magnetic field sensors, which either measure the component of the magnetic field vector in the direction of its sensitivity or the angle of the magnetic vector field with respect to the movement direction, are located, for example, in the sensor head. The counting of magnetic periods allows a statement about the path covered.
In the German utility model, not prior published, No. 20 2009 003 253.1 of 27 Feb. 2009 and in the US patent application, not prior published, Ser. No. 12/470,796 of 22 May 2009 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,547,088), a coded measuring body for a position/path measurement system is described and comprises a carrier band, at least one coding layer made of coding material, which is arranged on the carrier band, and a covering band, which covers the coding material toward an external space, the covering band being formed by the carrier band. A connecting mechanism is provided, which connects a first region of the measuring body and a second region of the measuring body to one another.
A measuring body device for a position/path measurement system is described in the German utility model, not prior published, No. 20 2009 017 132.9 of 11 Dec. 2009 of the same Applicant, which comprises a fixing band for fixing the measuring body device on an application, the fixing band having a first end and a second end, a measuring body in the form of a band with at least one coding layer made of coding material, which is associated with the fixing band, and at least one connecting mechanism, which fixes the first end and the second end of the fixing band relative to one another. The fixing band, at least in the region of the first end and the second end, has recesses. The at least one connecting mechanism has a first hook element for hooking into one or more recesses on the first end of the fixing band and a second hook element for hooking on the second end of the fixing band. The at least one connecting mechanism comprises one or more connecting elements, which is connected to the first hook element and the second hook element and fixes them relative to one another.
In accordance with the present invention, a measuring body device is provided, which is constructed in a simple manner and with which fixing to an application can be achieved in a simple manner.